A Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) provider may offer software applications as software services. These software applications may be designed for different operating systems, or programmed using various programming languages, middleware, and other technologies. Each of these software applications may have a distinctive user interface, and may have a specific approach in managing its own operations. For example, different software applications may have different methods in provisioning, backing-up, and upgrading. Thus, a SaaS management server may need to be pre-programmed with interfacing functionalities in order to interact with these software applications. Likewise, an operator of the SaaS provider may have to learn and support the distinctive user interface and management approach of each software application in order to offer these software applications as software services.